


Wonder

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [19]
Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Wonder Girl (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: For Day 19 of SepTitans I wrote some Wonderfam
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Cassie Sandsmark, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Donna Troy
Series: SepTitans [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 5





	Wonder

Diana loved her sister Donna and her cousin Cassie but she wished they'd stop throwing themselves into danger. With Donna she could understand it, she had been raised on Themyscira but Cassie should know better. Diana loved them anyways and would always protect them. Always.


End file.
